


The Lingerie Stays On

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: something with Javi where he demands “the lingerie stays on”
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Lingerie Stays On

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, smut, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Well if you’re asking for requests ~ what about something with Javi where he demands “the lingerie stays on”

You had a shit day at work, from the moment you woke up, everything went wrong. First, you cut the corner of your bedroom to short and ran into the wall, and then you located the fridge with your little toe, before finally knocking everything in the shower over multiple times. That was just the beginning; you also burnt your breakfast, spilled coffee all over yourself twice and your car interior once, and then proceeded to smash your finger in the car door when you got to work. Throwing your things down on your desk when you reached the DEA’s small office, you lay your head down and wish everything would go away.

“Not enough sleep last night?” Steve asks as he walks into the room, setting a coffee down for you.

“Today sucks,” you grumble in response as you sit up reaching for the drink only to knock it over and spill half its contents onto the floor. “I should have just stayed in bed today.”

“Well it needs to get better,” Javier says as he rushes into the office grabbing his gear, “we have a location and have to move now.”

Following Javi out of the office, the three of you arrive at the sting location. Some low-level drug dealers are picking up their product and we are going to nail them, hoping to flip them on Escobar. Everything was going great and you managed to get everyone with nothing more than a black eye from one of those scum who punched you in the face. It angered you enough to punch him back in the throat, dropping him to the ground and arresting him seconds later. When the day finally ended and you were heading home, Javier stopped you and whispered into your ear that he’ll see you tonight at your apartment.

Once you got home, you cleaned up and showered, then proceeded to lay on your bed and try to get the energy to get dressed, although what was the point, it’d just end up on the floor after Javi arrived. As you slowly stand and walk to your clothes, you scan through everything you own, eyes finally settling on the perfect outfit for him, or rather, the perfect lingerie set to greet him in. Once you finish dressing, you hear the lock of your apartment disengaging as Javier lets himself in. Walking into the hallway, you stand there and wait for him to turn around.

As he spins, he simply stands there, slack-jawed, looking you over from head to toe, his eyes darkening with lust as he admires your body. You’re wearing a blue lace and see through fitted balconette bra with matching underwear and thigh-high stockings that were held up by a garter, and a pair of heels to complete the look.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Javier asks with slight awe in his voice, which is gruff with lust.

“A very horny and pent up co-worker,” you reply smirking at him as you watch his pants tent and strain against his cock.

That’s all it takes for Javier to snap out of his lusty haze as he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, walking purposefully to the couch.

“No, no,” you say tapping his back, “we’re going to the bedroom.”

“Bedroom?” He asks confused, especially considering most of your quickies were done on the couch.

“I just washed the blanket and I don’t want your bare ass on my couch.” 

Javier immediately turns around and walks to your bedroom, smacking your ass in the process. Javi lays you out on the bed, jumping on top of you and sliding up your body, feeling his way until he was face to face with you. 

“I love this lingerie on you,” he says, his breath lingering with yours. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll take it off, that way you can get what’s underneath,” you whisper back as he nibbles on your bottom lip.

“No, the lingerie stays on,” he growls as he bites down a little harder, grinding himself against you as your core floods with warmth while you grow wet in anticipation. 

Kissing you deeply, Javi then pulls back and strips himself of his clothes while you watch, hunger filling your eyes as each inch of him is revealed. Leaning between your legs, he takes a deep breath before licking a line up your panties. When he reaches the top, he growls and pulls them aside, earning a breathy moan from you.

“Don’t tear these,” you demand as he smirks at you.

Pulling your panties aside, he licks up your slit, devouring you as he grunts and groans at the taste of you. You wrap your legs around his head, high-heels digging into his back as your fingers tug at his hair. Javier’s tongue is licking every inch of you before settling on circling your clit, varying the pressure as his mouth clamps over it. When he begins sucking your clit, your orgasm grows, the heat building inside of you. Suddenly, Javi thrusts his fingers into your core and begins pumping them in and out of you vigorously as he sucks harder. Your orgasm crashes over you as your body spasms around him. While you’re coming down, Javier climbs up you again, pinching your nipples then pulling the bra down and sucking on them. He swirls his tongue around your peaks sucking on them and switching between for what feels like an eternity, turning you on even more as he does so. When he’s done, your nipples are swollen and from the stimulation. Javier kisses his way to your face before trapping his lips with his. 

“You taste divine,” Javi, grins at you, you’re unable to speak from the pleasure he brought you and he smiles at your reaction.

Gripping your legs, Javier spreads them as wide as they’ll go before pushing them up so your knees are by your head. The bulbous head of his cock rubs against your slit as he teases you. Pushing against the fabric that slid back into place. Kissing you one more time he pulls the panties aside again and slides inside you slowly. 

“Oh god,” you moan as you burn deliciously around him while he spreads you open.

His hands move to your breasts as he squeezes and moves down to suck on them again, nibbling and leaving marks. His hips are pounding into you, getting faster and harder with each thrust. He’s gripping your breasts so tight you can practically see the bruises forming around his fingertips. As you begin to wrap your legs around his hips, he grabs them and pushes them back towards your head, readjusting himself he drills his cock into your pussy, the feeling is a combination of pain and pleasure and you feel as though you’re in heaven. 

“Faster,” you cry out, “harder, Javi, fuck me harder.”

His thrusts reach unimaginable speed as he crashes into you, and you grip his shoulders, nails’ digging into his skin so hard it draws blood, but you don’t care. Bucking your hips, you manage to throw him off balance and onto his back. Climbing on top of him, you circle your hips while moving up and down, hard and fast as you feel your orgasm grow. Beneath you, you brace your hands on Javi’s chest, nails digging into his pecs, and you feel him stiffen as he’s about to come. Javier sneaks his finger between your bodies and begins rubbing your clit, triggering your orgasm as you tighten around him. Throwing your head back in a loud long moan, you feel as Javier spills himself inside you. As you come down, Javi rolls you onto your back, pumping into you a few more times before withdrawing and moving your panties back in place. Lying beside you, he lights a cigarette before looking at you again.

“You need to wear that again,” he says before kissing you, “seeing you with that on, while I fuck you, it drives me crazy.”

“So long as you don’t tear it, I’ll keep it on whenever you want.”

“Do you ever wear this stuff under your work clothes?”

You snort in response before realizing he’s serious, “Yeah, all the time,” you respond sarcastically, knowing he’d ignore that and imagine you wearing the sexy underwear at work. “Because every girl likes wearing unsupportive and sexy garments when running through the streets chasing bad guys.”

“I thought so,” he remarks blissfully ignoring the sarcastic tone in your voice, smiling at the thought of imagining you in lingerie at work.

“You know that the only way you’ll see me in lingerie at work is in your imagination right?”

“Hey, a guy can dream can’t he? Besides, we work late, maybe we can have some fun there.”

“Maybe,” you say smirking as you roll over, ‘ _maybe we can have some fun there._ ’


End file.
